


I got you

by Lunar_Pheonix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Sweet Kuvira, Violence, non bending reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pheonix/pseuds/Lunar_Pheonix
Summary: Living in a raider torn village isn't easy.Surviving here isn't easy. You always hoped someone would come save you from this hell hole, and someone did!It was just the least expected person ever.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING In case you did not read the labels there is an attempted rape. Its not from Kuvira I promise, you like her in this story. But if you don't feel comfortable reading that kinda stuff turn back now. It doesn't get too graphic but its there. Also depiction of a panic attack.

I had gotten used to it.

The constant fear. Unfortunately that's just what comes of it when you live in a run down and poor village such as this. The raiders came through constantly taking any money or supplies they could get their hands on. It left barely anything for your town to survive on, there was only barely enough food for the population to survive. Medicine was nonexistent, the village healer did their best to save the lives of the sick and injured as best as they could but... Well things don't always work out. 

I need something to wear. I look through my flimsy wardrobe. All the clothes in front of me were worn, and ready to fall apart.

Damn.. it shouldn't be like this. My village was supposed to be under protection, and I guess in the eyes of the people that had any say in the matter it did look protected. The soldiers who were stationed here were all good for nothing, they only ever sat around drinking and living it up with their pay. They didn't care that bandits and raiders terrorized the very town they were meant to protect. 

Your village had come under the control of the Great Uniter, Kuvira several months back in exchange for protection and resources. What bullcrap that was, the ‘Protection’ did not give two shits about what happened and the resources always got stolen or threatened from us. 

I am not a bender, however I did my best to keep what I could from those thieves. I hid any supplies I got as soon as I got it. It was just rough to keep me from starving and keep a roof, no matter how shabby, over my head. 

One time I had to fight them. I wasn't given a choice.

and it looks like I'm going to have to fight them again.

“Haha, nowhere to run now huh girl?” one of them sneers, a triumphant and cocky grin on his face. He peers down on me like you're lesser than him. In his mind I probably am.

Searching desperately for a way out of the alley I had gotten myself cornered in, I come up with jack shit nothing. Turning my gaze to the group in front of me, the group who plans to either take the small sack of food I had, beat me to a pulp in this alley, or most likely do both. I send a glare at them, refusing to utter a word.

“Not talkin ey? Not to worry, I like my girls quiet anyway, and you aren't bad on the looks'' His smirk turns predatory and a hint of something is his eyes appear… something I'd really rather not think about or the implication of what he wants from me.

The main guy, who’s been the one talkin starts a slow stride towards my cornered form. 

Fear.

As the realization hits me that it's not just the sack they want, my body freezes in fear,

_Move. ___

__My body stays still._ _

___Please move body, run away! ____ _

____Nothing._ _ _ _

_____God damn it move! This is the worst thing to be doing right now I need to move! ____ _ _ _

______Just like that I finally break from my own spell of fear. The whole mind games thing seemed to have only lasted a few seconds thankfully. My feet are moving faster than I can keep up with. I passed the first guy successfully, the one who had been the most predatory looking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Victory shoots through my veins. Feeling so triumphant that I passed him, I might get away!_ _ _ _ _ _

______I celebrated too soon._ _ _ _ _ _

______In my victory haze of getting passed the first guy I underestimated the few behind him. As I was passing one of them, with reflexes I didn't think one of those airheads would have, latches onto my wrist and jerks my body back. Very quickly using the force that brought me back to them shoves me to the ground on my stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______There's a knee on my back, preventing me from moving. If I tried it would do nothing, from lack of proper food, my body is weak, and the person holding me down is not riddled by that problem having all the muscle they need to manhandle me down and keep me down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get off of me!” I struggle all the same, futile as it might be._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up you stupid bitch. That stunt wasn't a good move for you” My body stills once again. Anger. He’s angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Anger isn't good for me… not at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You see I was thinking I might have gone easy on you cause of your pretty face, but that… well that changed my mind” He seethed down at me. This guy has got serious anger issues he needs to fix if he’s getting that mad at someone trying to fucking save themselves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lets have some fun, shall we boys?” He is grinning at the other guys. His gaze shifts to you and its all lust._ _ _ _ _ _

______“NO! Get off of me, Get away!” All of a sudden the fight is back. I try and twist and turn but it's of no use._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pin her hands to the side, and keep her ankles on the ground as well, will ya?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Somebody does as he says, and before I could fight anymore the earth below my wrists and feet comes up and wraps around them. Effectively pinning me in place._ _ _ _ _ _

_______No. no no no no…. That can't be happening. My mind is starting to go a little fuzzy. Why? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________I recognize my shouts and screams to be let go, they sobbes that are starting to wrack my chest… I know they are my voice, but I don't feel like it's me either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I feel like I'm outside my own body, watching this happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I come back to myself when my shirt is torn from my body. Ow… that actually hurt. I never stopped struggling up until that point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I'm not going to get out. I'm going to get violated in an alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I should give up. It might make this easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the fuck!” and suddenly the pressure on my back is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who the fuck are you! Unless you wanna end up this whore I suggest you leave bitch” That was a man's voice… the bandits. Who is he talking to? I can't see my head is stuck still facing one wall of the alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I might have offered you the mercy of running away with your tail between your legs” That's a woman's voice, she sounds powerful in her words too! I don't recognize it, she must be visiting or passing through. “But you just made a mistake calling both me, and your victim those names.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I'm so happy to have had someone show up and stop them, but I am worried for her. She is only one person against the entire group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh-u…. Argh, well I guess you do wanna end up like her then” The bandits voice had a hint of fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They all rush towards the opening to the alley, where I presume the woman is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Almost as soon as it started it was over, the men were all taken down just like that, I hear the groaning of them, as though they are in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Footsteps make their way towards me, instinctively I tense in fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't stress your body anymore, I'm not going to hurt you” The rock is gone, the ones that had been keeping me down. Slowly I sit up, wrists looking much too worse for wear from scraping against the rock so much, ankles in the same condition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Theres blood my wrists, the skin is so tender and hard to move. My head hurts, I must have hit it when I was shoved down… by that amn. That man he was going to..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I almost got raped_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And as soon as the words enter my mind, I'm spiraling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My breath was getting faster, and faster, and faster, until I was full on hyperventilating. My mind raced through thousands of possibilities of what could have happened, what almost happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I can't move, I'm shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I am shaking, they aren't on you anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Stop_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Please stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________No. No. nonononono. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suddenly there's a pressure on my back and knees. It does nothing to bring me back from the tirade of thoughts my mind is conceiving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nott long after, at least it didn't feel long, my mind started to shut down and next thing I knew there was black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It hurts… my hands hurt why do they hurt?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My eyes slowly peel open only to be filled with panic as memories come flooding back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I don't recognize this ceiling. Looking around I don't recognize this room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before I can do anything there's a voice.  
“Shhh, its okay, you had a panic attack in the alley so I brought you to where I'm staying as I don't know where you live” My eyes snap to a woman who’s sitting a few feet away from the bed I am resting on. Her expression is unreadable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I know her. Her voice is the same one from that alley, she must have saved me. I also recognize her appearance from the many photos I’ve seen of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Great Uniter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You…” I mutter “Your Kuvira.” still in shock of being alone in a room with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A small chuck leaves her throat as she glances to the ground. “I had hoped you wouldn't recognize me, but I guess it is to be expected”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Unsure of what to say in this situation, especially to her I go with the common courtesy “I uhm… Thank you…” I say with the bit of strength I have “For ya know, saving me… and making sure I don't have a panic attack by myself in an alley” I dont know if I should be scared to be in her presence or relieved since she saved me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You don't need to thank me for getting rid of those vile scumbags” Her eyes suddenly held look of hate “Those kinds of people are the kind who make the Earth Kingdom look uncontrolled and bad, they are what I'm trying to stop”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sudden wave of annoyance hit you “They would have been stopped had the soldiers you left here done their job”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oh no. Where did that come from? Why did I say that to her of all people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your right, those soldiers will learn their lesson. I apologize for that as well as it is my fault for thinking they were proper soldiers.” Anger hints in her eyes, though I recognize it's not at me and more directed at those soldiers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sharp pain fills my abdomen quickly and you double over. I need food, I haven't eaten in three or so days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There's a quick shuffle as you try and breathe throughout the flash of pain. “What wrong? Did they get your stomach as well” And there she is beside me, helping me up as its stops hurting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No… I apologize.. That wasn't from them, that's just…. Something else, nothing important” I mutter, hoping she will just graze over it and go back to where she was sitting. That didn't happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If something is that sudden with pain and that strong I would not think it's nothing” She states it, not even allowing any questioning “If your injured tell me, I'm sure I have the medicine to help”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uhm…” Should I tell her? I mean if she is able to offer me food that would be wonderful. “Its not an injury really, just the body needing what it needs” A sheepish smile makes its way to my lips, but not my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She peers at me for a small moment before her eyes widen a second, probably realizing what I meant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Before I was able to get you a shirt again I noticed, you are quite thin and….. Frail” She looks me over very quickly with her eyes “When was the last time you ate?” a quizzical stare pointed at me now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I probably shouldn't tell her, she is so much more a person than I am. She's the Great Uniter, saviour of the Earth Kingdom, what is she doing in a room with a nobody girl from a nowhere village?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But I doubt she will accept me not giving an answer either…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I do expect an answer, when did you last have food?” Apparently I took too long to answer her,as she asks once more. Her star is unrelenting, a bit nerve wracking too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uhm.. I don't know exactly… maybe 3 days ago give or take '' I don't like making a show of my living condition “But I mean Iv had some water and a bit of juice since then” I smile at her, hoping nothing comes of the confession._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without even addressing what you just said she gets up and moves to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She must have realized now that I really don't deserve to be in her company, probably grabbing a guard to throw me out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I hear her muttering to the guard outside the door, suspicions confirmed. She then walks back in to my surprise. “The guard is grabbing you some food to eat” She smiles, it actually looks kind and…. Pretty. It causes my cheeks to feel a little warmer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The thought startles me a little, though I brush it off. A lot of people are pretty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Somewhere in the back of my mind something tells me though that they are not quite as pretty as her. I ignore it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now I need to go for a bit, there are some…. People I need to deal with” And suddenly her eyes show that hate again. She strides towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The Bandits?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a small glance back at me “Yes, they will pay for their crimes. Stay in here, I will be back” and then she's gone and I'm alone in a room far nicer than anything I've ever been in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked :) Im a simp for Kuvira
> 
> I dont claim my writing is good, this is the first thing Iv written in like 6 years.
> 
> I plan on writing more parts to this dont worry


End file.
